The instant invention relates generally to gauging and sorting devices and more specifically it relates to a color coded kit of various rivets according to their particular lengths.
Numerous gauging and sorting devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to identify items and to separate them according to class, kind and size. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,328 to Oberboihingen et al; 3,731,795 to Velthoven; 3,863,349 to Wilson; 4,295,569 to Niederer; 4,341,311 to Gold et al and 4,877,138 to Motiwala all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.